hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 California cyclone (Lucarius)
The 2012 California cyclone '''(officially known as '''Cyclone Twenty Six) is the second strongest cyclone to make landfall in terms of 1-minute sustained winds on record in the Lucarius Pacific at 195 mph (315 km/h), only being surpassed by Cyclone Torracat of 2018. It is also the second most intense Lucarius Pacific tropical cyclone on record, only being eclipsed by Cyclone Nineteen in 2003. It was the twenty sixth system, eighteenth cyclone, thirteenth intense cyclone and sixth of nine Category 5 cyclones in the 2012 Lucarius Pacific cyclone season. The cyclone would first effect portions of Central America as a precursor system, worsening already severe flooding. It would bring slightly elevated winds, rough seas and light wind to coastal portions of Central Mexico early in it's life before making a devastating 205 mph (330 km/h) landfall in Baja California and running through much of the Southwestern/Western United States, including Nevada, Utah and Colorado. It also went through Kansas and the Great Lakes as post-tropical remnants. Meteorological History On August 15, a Tropical Wave, enhanced by a very strong LAO, entered the Lucarius Pacific. It immediately began to develop despite being sandwiched between the precursors to Cyclones Twenty Five and Twenty Seven. Deep convection continued as it gradually began to acquire a rotation and as a result, the Lucarius Cyclonic Agency began to issue advisories on Tropical Depression Twenty Six at 6:00 pm MDT on August 17. Gradual strengthening took place throughout the next couple days, becoming a nameable storm shortly thereafter on August 18. However, it began a jog to the north throughout that night into the next day before once again beginning a westward track as a result of interaction with the two cyclones mentioned before. During it's jog to the north, the system encountered an area of drier air, which impeded strengthening temporarily while South-Southeast of Baja California Sur. However, the system gained more mass and eventually washed out the dry air, consequently becoming a tropical cyclone of 75 mph (120 km/h) by August 21. The storm began another, more permanent shift, to the North, thought to once again be the result of cyclonic interaction, this time with the post-tropical remnants of Cyclone Twenty (another Category 5 equivalent). This interaction would become much more complex throughout the remainder of Twenty Six's life. At this time, a period of rapid deepening began as a result of even warmer Sea Surface Temperatures of near 32 Celsius, a common sight in the month of August (which does often result in rapid deepening in this location with many cyclones). Preparations and Impact United States California Nevada Utah Colorado Other States Baja California Mexico Aftermath Land Recovery Efforts Intensity Debate & Reanalysis Association with Climate Change Interaction with Other Systems The 2012 season was very difficult to track according to experts due to the uncertainty of possible interaction with systems as a result of storm frequency throughout the year. For example, many cyclones throughout August were active at the same time and as such, underwent constant interaction(s) with one another. Cyclone Twenty Six was one such case, as it was interacting constantly with Cyclones Twenty Five and Twenty Seven for much of it's early phases and also underwent interaction with the Post-tropical remnants of Cyclone Twenty which is thought to have caused the stalling motion over warm sea surface temperatures off the coast of Baja California which was a catalyst for it's rapid intensification. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Lucarius